Happily Ever After
by kumikokat
Summary: James is working as head of maths at Cherub, but when he accidentally lets slip to a reporter that Cherub exists, could it spell the end of Cherub forever?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cherub. **

Prologue

Lauren was teetering unsteadily at the top of a stepladder, reaching for a leather-bound book on the top shelf of her bookcase when James came into the office.

"You can't just barge in here like you own the place, James," Lauren scowled, stepping down from the stepladder, "I'm your boss now." She was an adult, but she still had a childish side. There was always going to be something satisfying in being her older brother's boss.

"Not now," James ran a trembling hand through his hair, "Lauren…I think…I think that…" He seemed to be having trouble getting his words out. Lauren pulled a chair out for him and he collapsed onto it gratefully. She walked round to the other side of the desk and sat down, resting her elbows on its brand new glass surface.

Lauren was the new Zara, the new head of CHERUB. She'd recently redecorated the office in a sleek modern style with an old fashioned twist, and she loved being in it.

As for James, he was head of the maths department.

Lauren felt sorry for her brother, but she was running out of patience.

"Spit it out, James!" She snapped.

"I got drunk last night…really drunk. And I…I think that I told someone…that CHERUB existed."


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cherub.**

**Author's note: This story contains strong language which may offend some. Please don't complain if you are offended, I gave you clear warning. **

Chapter one

Lauren blinked.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" She asked, laughing, "Please, James. Whoever you told probably didn't even believe you."

"No, Lauren. She was serious. She was a reporter for some kind of tabloid, I think she'd seen me somewhere before because she kept trying to get information out of me." James could feel beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck. He couldn't believe he'd revealed the existence of Cherub. Lauren's blood ran cold. Her heart started thumping against her ribcage.

"James you moron! What have you done? You've ruined me!" She screamed, leaping over the desk and grabbing James by the throat. She pulled him out of his chair and shoved him against the door. The impact caused several books to fall from their correct places and thump down onto the carpet.

"I didn't mean to, I was drunk!" James retorted, gently pushing Lauren away from him.

"No excuses, no excuses. I have to phone the board about this…" She was muttering to herself, not James. He turned to leave, but she called him back. "What was her name? Maybe we can get her arrested."

James swallowed. This was the worst part.

"I don't know. Geraldine…or Georgia…or Georgina. Something with a G."

"You're useless, James." Lauren said icily, "And you've single-handedly ruined the future of every child here. That is, if my brilliant organisational skills can't get us out of this. Now get out, I have calls to make."

The corridor felt icy cold to James.

Lauren was his sister. Why couldn't she be more understanding?

He walked towards the stairs. You're never too old to escape to your room and hide under your duvet, hoping if you don't think about a bad situation it'll just go away.

Georgia/Georgina/Geraldine had been pretty. She had smiled at him. He bought her a drink. They sat at a secluded table and she immediately started asking him about his job. He'd said, quite truthfully, that he taught maths. Her eyes had tightened. He should have known something was wrong. By the time his words had started to slur, he had already told her about cherub.

He was lost in his little flashback when he was bought hurtling back into reality by two grey shirts running past him. He blinked and shook his head, surprised.

"Sorry Mr Adams!" One of them yelled back to him, but the two didn't stop running. He smiled fondly. It was Avory Parker and Lillith McKendrick, two of his best students. Lillith had the same freaky mathematical ability he did, and Avory…well…Avory was exactly the person James had been at that age.

James shoved his hands in his pockets and wished he was that age again.

"James!" A voice called from behind. James swivelled round, surprised. It was Bruce Norris, his best mate. James had been best man when Bruce had married Gabrielle O'Brien. James' speech had comprised of five words – 'Bruce is a lucky bastard'.

"Bruce," James nodded at him.

"I just nipped in to see Lauren," Bruce was grinning, "she was pretty harassed. Told me to get out of her face and ask you what this was all about."

James looked at his shoes.

"Come on, mate! Tell me!" Bruce was holding back laughter. He knew James had messed up.

"I told a reporter that Cherub existed," James shrugged, looking up at the flickering light, "and now Lauren's going insane."

"Any idea how to fix all this?" Bruce asked, falling into step next to James.

"Nada," James sighed, "I would appreciate some help on that front, actually."

"We could go back to the bar and try and find that reporter," Bruce suggested.

"Um…yeah ok. But don't get your hopes up," James shrugged, "wait, how did you know about the bar?"

"I know a lot more than people think, James."


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cherub.**

**Author's note: This story contains strong language which may offend some. Please don't complain if you are offended, I gave you clear warning. **

Chapter Two

Bruce stepped into the dimly lit bar and looked around, trying to see by the curtain of smoke.

"I thought smoking was banned inside," he coughed, trying in vain to waft away some of the smoke.

"It is. But the landlord here doesn't care." James pulled of his coat and hung it up on the coat stand next to the door.

"See her around?" Bruce asked, sauntering over to the bar.

"Nope," James sighed, following him and getting onto a stool.

"What does she look like?" Bruce asked.

"Um, blonde, blue eyes, tall, thin. Looks like a model." James said vaguely, "Two lagers." He added to the barman.

Bruce let out a gasp. He was looking over James' shoulder.

"What?" James asked, turning round.

"Look who it is!" Bruce grinned.

James could see a few old guys and a tall, skinny, black-haired girl. No one he recognised.

"Long time no see!" Bruce was calling. He got off his bar stool and hurried over to the girl.

"Bruce!" She grinned, hugging him. He kissed her on her pale cheek.

"And James is here too!" Bruce grabbed the girl's hand and led her over to James. Something about her was vaguely familiar to James…like she was a friend he hadn't seen in years.

"Hi!" The girl laughed, hugging him, "Wow. In a million years I wouldn't have guessed I'd meet you guys. So, what are you up to now?"

"I'm a martial arts instructor at…well, you know, obviously. And James is head of maths there." Bruce said.

James was taken aback. The girl must have been at Cherub; otherwise Bruce wouldn't have said that.

"I should've guessed." The girl was beaming in a way that made her eyes light up. Something in James lit up with her.

"I've been working with orphans in Hong Kong," she was telling Bruce, "but now I'm back. You think Zara would give me a job?"

"Kerry, Zara retired years ago. Lauren's the new Zara."

_Kerry… _James almost fainted. _Kerry's back! _He hadn't seen Kerry in years.

"Lauren!" She gasped, "wow. Is Meatball still around?"

"Yeah, but he must be the oldest dog in the world." Bruce told her.

"Kerry!" James beamed, sweeping her into a hug.

"Um…couldn't you have done that when she arrived James?" Bruce asked, frowning.

"Come on Bruce. An idiot would have been able to tell he didn't recognise me. Goats lie better than you, Adams." Kerry was laughing. James loved that laugh. It was his favourite sound in the whole world.

They'd been sitting in the bar for hours. It was near closing time. Six empty glasses sat on the bar in front of the three of them. Kerry had had a white wine, Bruce had had two beers and a lager, and James had had two whiskies. Georgia/Georgina/Geraldine hadn't shown up.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you not drink the most, James," Kerry grinned, getting up, "I should get back to my flat. I'm renting just now. Ada will wonder where I am."

"Who's Ada?" James asked.

"She's my daughter, duh." Kerry explained, "I adopted her in Hong Kong. She's only six. My good friend Ingrid is looking after her."

"You have a daughter?" James was flabbergasted.

"Yes. Didn't I mention?" Kerry asked, frowning. "Oh well. Here's my address and home number. Ask Lauren about that job." Kerry handed James a white card, picked up her handbag and walked towards the door. James stared after her.

"Um, James?" Bruce asked, his eyebrows creasing thoughtfully, "You told a _reporter_ about Cherub. How is Kerry going to get a job if it closes?"


	4. Chapter three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cherub.**

**Author's note: This story contains strong language which may offend some. Please don't complain if you are offended, I gave you clear warning. **

Chapter Three

"Miss Adams? There's a woman here to see you," Niamh Wilkinson's voice crackled through the intercom. Lauren sighed, slammed down her pen, and pressed the button to talk.

"What's her name? I'm busy, Niamh."

"I know that, Miss Adams," Niamh rushed, "but she says it's urgent. Something about your brother. Says her name is Gwyneth."

Something clicked in Lauren. Something James had said. _Something with a G._

"Let her in, immediately." Lauren said abruptly.

The woman who walked in the door was tall and willowy, with a tiny waist and long, curly blonde hair. Lauren looked her up and down. This woman didn't look like a reporter, she looked like a model, and the smell of smoke hung around her like a curtain. Lauren tried not to cough.

"Can I help you?" She smiled, fakely.

"Let's not pretend you don't know who I am." Gwyneth said shortly, dropping her bag onto the floor and sitting down across from Lauren. Lauren's eyes hardened.

"Alright, Gwyneth. You realise I could have you arrested, don't you?" Lauren said threateningly, "Now why don't you tell me what you want and we can come to some sort of…compromise."

"I'll get straight to the point," Gwyneth smiled sickeningly, "I'll give you these," she pulled a tape and a notebook out of her bag and slammed them onto the desk, "if you give me a job."

Lauren was taken aback for a moment.

"A job?" She repeated dumbly.

"Yes. I want to teach English."

Lauren, for a moment, couldn't speak. She didn't trust Gwyneth. Why should she give her a job?

"Um…I'll have to discuss it with the board," Lauren spluttered, "leave a contact number and I'll call you in a few days."

"You have one week," Gwyneth said coldly, sweeping the tape and notebook back into her bag and standing up, "before I give this to my editor."

______________________________________

Kerry sealed the ham sandwich inside a plastic bag and shoved it into Ada's purple _Bratz_ lunchbox.

"Have you got your shoes on, Ada?" She called into the living room.

"Yes," came the reply. The little girl herself came skipping into the kitchen, her school bag swinging from her tiny shoulders.

"I put in a sandwich, crisps, a chocolate bar, an apple and an orange juice in here, ok?" Kerry handed her the lunch box, "Don't eat the chocolate bar unless you've eaten the apple already."

"Ok, mum." Ada smiled cheekily.

"You're happy here aren't you?" Kerry asked, crouching down so she was face to face with her daughter. She'd only been living with Kerry for six months.

"Better than the orphanage," Ada said, "look, mum! I put a ribbon in Jade's hair." She thrust a _Bratz _doll into Kerry's face and Kerry smiled.

The doorbell rang. Kerry walked through the apartment and opened the door. It was Ingrid, her friend from across the hall, tightly holding her son Jack's hand. Ingrid looked harassed and tired, but still managed a small smile.

"Hello Ingrid," Kerry smiled. Ingrid looked baffled and Kerry frowned, before realising she was still speaking Mandarin. She switched back to English effortlessly, "sorry Ing, we speak Mandarin in the house. Ada! Come on!"

Ada hurried out of the kitchen towards the door, swinging her Barbie doll and her lunch box. Ada's grasp of English wasn't great yet, but she was getting along. She scrunched up her small face, and finally with a gasp she said,

"Hello Jack."

"Hi Ada," Jack grinned. Jack was the same age as Ada, and the two were close friends.

"Alright then, we'll go. See you later, Kerry." Ingrid took Ada's hand and led her down the stairs. Kerry watched them go, then closed the door softly.

The phone started ringing.

Kerry sighed. However awful it sounded, she just did not have time today for another tearful orphan she'd counselled.

"Hello?" She snapped into the phone.

"Kerry? It's Gwen."


	5. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: I do not own CHERUB**

Chapter four

James had always loved his apartment in the CHERUB staff quarters, but today the walls seemed to be pressing in on him. He was struggling to breathe.

He was panicking about meeting Kerry. He put his breathlessness down to that.

He pulled on a jacket and headed out of the door. His vintage Aston Martin DB6 was sitting in his usual spot.

He got in, leant back and took a gulp of air.

_______________________________

Kerry got out of her battered orange VW camper van and slammed the door. She was wearing he favourite dress and felt beautiful. James had bought her it when they'd left CHERUB as a parting gift. She hoped he'd appreciate the gesture. The dress was blue, short, and beautiful. It was part of the Ema Savahl '08 collection, and Kerry knew that it was expensive.

She'd left Ada with Ingrid and Jack for the evening. She hadn't told Ada that this was a date. She didn't know whether or not it would upset her. She guessed she'd have to tell her eventually, if things between her and James got serious again.

She shook her head angrily. She couldn't think like this. She risked having her heart torn in two. Again.

A sleek vintage Aston Martin DB6 slid up into the space next to her beat up van and she felt a pang of jealousy. Words couldn't describe the surprise she felt when James stepped out.

"You have a beautiful car," she grinned.

"Thanks," James flashed her his easy smile. Kerry hadn't known how much she'd missed that smile.

The started to walk towards the entrance to the restaurant. Kerry noticed what a swanky place this was. How rich _was_ James exactly?

"How can you afford all this?" She blurted, "The car, the restaurant?"

James swallowed the lump in his throat that he always got when he thought about this…

"Kerry, you know when…when Rod Nilson left Kyle he got all depressed and killed himself? He left all his money to me. You know what a scam artist he was," James attempted a smile, "he was loaded."

Kerry couldn't speak for a moment. She felt terrible for making James talk about the death of his best friend. She had barely gotten over Kyle's death herself. It had only been a few years ago.

This date was already going great.

James polished off his ribs. He was so full he didn't even mind when Kerry stole his last chip. All through dinner, he'd been telling her about Gwyneth, the pretty reporter, and what had happened in her meeting with Lauren. He also mentioned that Lauren had scheduled a meeting with all the heads of staff and the board to discuss what to do.

Kerry felt guilt tear through her. She _had_ to tell him.

"James…" she began tentatively, "Gwen – I mean Gwyneth – is one of my best friends. I've known her for years. One day, weeks ago, I…told her about you. She asked where I knew you from. I thought I could trust her. I thought…" Kerry's voice cracked in her throat and tears started sliding down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry James. It was my fault. I only found out a few days ago what she did."

For a moment, James was silent. He glanced up at Kerry's face. She was crying in ernest now.

"When she found me in that bar she was looking for information?" He asked slowly.

Kerry nodded sadly.

"Do you forgive me?" She whispered.

"Kerry..." James couldn't find the words.

"I knew it," she sobbed, "I'm sorry, James. I'll never forget you." She stood up, threw some money on the table, and fled the restaurant.

"Wait Kerry!" James called, "I never said -,"

But she had already gone.

**Here are some pictures of items featured in this chapter. If the hyperlink doesn't appear, copy and paste the web address into your browser. **

**.com/albums/Los-Angeles-Concours-2007/1966_Aston_Martin_**** James' Aston Martin DB6**

**.com/images/gallery_ss08_11_**** Kerry's Ema Savahl dress**

**.**** Kerry's VW camper van**


	6. Chapter five

**Disclaimer: I do not own CHERUB**

**I don't think there is any bad language in this chapter, but there may be. Please don't complain. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 5**

Lauren was finding it difficult to breathe.

She paced up and down the board room quickly, feeling like a caged animal. She glanced at her watch, but didn't see the time. It didn't matter. If this didn't go well, nothing mattered.

Someone knocked on the door. Lauren tensed and spun around, thinking it would probably be Gwyneth.

"Am I early or something?" It was James.

"No, not really," Lauren sighed, slumping down in her chair at the head of the table and putting her head in her hands.

James sat down on her left and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. She was his boss, but he was still her big brother. She gave him a small, rueful smile.

Bruce came in next, then Gabrielle. After a while, the other heads of department filed in and took their seats. After some uncomfortable conversation, Lauren's intercom buzzed.

You could have cut the atmosphere with a knife.

She reached out, with a shaking hand, and pressed the red button.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Gwyneth's here, Lauren." Niamh sounded terse and angry.

"Thank you, send her in."

For a few tense moments, the only sound was the ticking of the grandfather clock. James studied the chips in the long wooden table. Lauren picked at her nails. Gabrielle ran her fingers through her black hair.

It felt like an eternity. Waiting was agonising, but Lauren also didn't want the door to open. She didn't want to see Gwyneth standing there, that smug smile on her pale, beautiful face.

The door handle turned.

The Gwyneth standing in the doorway didn't look like the one Lauren had met just a few days ago. She wasn't a different person, she just looked…different.

Her curly blonde hair was still in place. Her eyes still held their steely, penetrating quality. Her figure was still perfect…but…

Lauren couldn't put her finger on it. She was more subdued. There was less fierce confidence burning behind her gaze. But there was something else, something Lauren could more sense than see. A deep sadness, no, maybe not sadness.

Something like betrayal, perhaps.

Gwyneth sat down at the empty seat, took the tape and notebook out of her fake (Lauren thought) Prada bag, and set them on the table. Then she folded her arms in her lap and gazed at Lauren, as if waiting for something.

"Ok. Just to brief everyone, Gwyneth will trade us the tape and the notebook – all the evidence about CHERUB – if we give her a job teaching English," Lauren began, feeling some of her chairwoman confidence return, "I think it would be an acceptable compromise, as long as Gwyneth signs documents promising that she will never reveal the existence of CHERUB. We should also ask her to swear that this is the only evidence."

James jumped in immediately.

"I agree with Lauren," he said.

"Well I disagree;" a rather old, grey-haired woman folded her arms agitatedly, "during my time, CHERUB never would have given in to _blackmail_."

James glared at her. If she had not been such a high-ranking person, he would have told her where she could shove her old-fashioned opinions.

"I agree with Lauren," Gabrielle said quickly, pushing a strand of hair from her face and smiling. One by one, the other board members agreed (or disagreed) with Lauren's proposal. Some raised arguments and other ideas, but they were quickly rendered silent by James' quick tongue and Bruce's arguments against their points.

By the end, the For outweighed the Against.

"Congratulations, Gwyneth. You are now a member of CHERUB staff. Well, not yet. We'll send the papers to you to make it official," Lauren said happily, standing and walking around the table, reaching out to shake the woman's slender hand.

"Thank you, Lauren. I suppose I'll see you all around…" Gwyneth trailed off and glanced at the objects on the table. A few moments later, she shook her head almost imperceptibly, turned on her heel and walked out of the board room, leaving the tape and notebook where they were.

**Ok, I know it was a short chapter. And I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with schoolwork and my own stories (yes, fan fiction comes second to my own writing I'm afraid). The next chapter I'm going to incorporate **_**Monkey**_**'s idea and have a confrontation between James and Kerry. Also, how will Gwen get along working at CHERUB? Will she get on with the rest of the staff? **

**I would just like to thank all the people who reviewed. You guys are great!! I would also like to give a huge THANKS to Chiki – the unofficial CHERUB wiki, and, of course, the one and only . **


	7. Chapter six

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CHERUB**

**This chapter contains violence which may upset some. Please don't complain, you have been warned. **

**Chapter six **

James found Dana inside the instructor's hut in the basic training compound. She was sitting back in a large armchair, bare feet up on the rickety coffee table, watching _Will and Grace _reruns.

For a long time after they had broken up, James and Dana had been bitter towards each other. Several years previously, when Dana had returned to CHERUB after dropping out of Territorial Army training, they had forgiven all that had passed between them and become casual friends. Now, Dana was one of the best training instructors CHERUB had, and Lauren valued her highly.

"Alright, James?" Dana grunted, not turning her head.

"Alright," he replied, sitting on the armrest of the chair, "how's basic training going?"

"They're all useless. Every one of them, with one exception." Dana scoffed, opening a tub of Oreos. She flicked one into her mouth and then offered the tub to James, who took three.

"They're eleven, Dana. What do you expect? And who's the exception?"

"Abigail Larson. She's smart, quick, and has one of the fastest times round the assault course ever. I think she bet your time James," Dana let out a sharp laugh and flicked off the TV, "so, what was it you wanted?"

"Wanted?" James feigned innocence.

"You wouldn't have come here if you didn't want something."

"Ok," James took a deep breath, "Kerry's back."

Dana blinked at him.

"Kerry _Chang_?" She looked astounded.

"Yes," James snapped impatiently, "and I want to get her a present. What do you think she'd like?"

Dana sighed, stood up, dusted crumbs off her mud-stained white t-shirt and walked over to the desk. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small catalogue.

"Its expensive stuff, but you'll find something in there she'll like…that is if she's anything like the Kerry I knew." She threw the catalogue at James, who caught it. He looked at the title. It was a Thomas Sabo charm club catalogue.

He flipped through the pages and saw a tiny VW camper van charm, identical to the one Kerry drove. He grinned. _Perfect_.

______________________

Kerry was listening to Biffy Clyro's _Love has a Diameter _when Ada screamed.

She tensed, ripped the white apple ear buds from her ears and leapt to her feet. Ada screamed again.

Kerry ran. The hallway was deserted. She pulled Ada's door open. The room was dark, and the bed was empty.

More screaming. Kerry realised it was coming from the living room. Her heart pounding against her rib cage, Kerry went back into her bedroom, dropped to her knees, and grabbed a long object wrapped in a nightdress from under her bed. She pulled the purple silk of the nightdress away.

The knife was long and sharp. She had never thought she would have to use it. Her combat skills were excellent. But something about the raw terror in her daughter's screams…

Kerry shook herself and ran into the living room.

Ada was huddled in the corner, screaming and wailing. A dark shape was hovering nervously above her, shushing her desperately.

"Get away from her!" Kerry screamed, launching herself at the shape.

"Wait-," the person was cut off as Kerry's right hand closed around his throat, brandishing the knife in her left.

Something in that voice stirred some recognition in Kerry. Ada had gotten up, still crying, and flicked on the light.

"JAMES?" Kerry dropped the knife in surprise, "what are you _doing_ here?"

James made a choking sound.

"Oops, sorry." She let go of his throat.  
"I just wanted to surprise you," he croaked, holding up a long, slim object wrapped in purple tissue paper.

"Oh, James…" Kerry sighed, taking the parcel from him.

"Mummy…" Ada whimpered.

"Its ok honey," Kerry said, lifting Ada into her arms, "he's a friend."

"Sorry I scared you," James said weakly, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll take you to bed," Kerry said soothingly, carrying Ada into her bedroom and tucking her in.

"Will you tell me a story?" Ada asked.

"It's too late, and you have school in the morning," Kerry told her, stroking her forehead, "go to sleep now."

The girl closed her eyes slowly and Kerry flicked the light off. She stood in the doorway for a moment, watching Ada. Then she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the hall carpet, the parcel resting in her lap.

With shaking hands, she pulled off the paper to reveal a white box with the words _Thomas Sabo_ on it in silver text. Underneath were the words _sterling silver_. She opened the box slowly.

The bracelet was silver, beautifully crafted, with a tiny VW camper van hanging from it. Kerry's breath caught in her throat and she felt tears in her eyes.

"You don't like it?" James had appeared in the living room doorway.

"I love it," she whispered, looking up at him.

He walked over and sat down next to her.

"It's not your fault, what happened with Gwyneth," he said slowly, "it's sorted now, anyway."

"I hope it is," Kerry said sadly.

"Kerry…" James reached out and wiped the tears from under her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Thanks to Monkey, I based this chapter on your idea. **


	8. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own CHERUB**

**Chapter seven **

The staff room was quieter than usual.

Gabrielle was reading a battered copy of Bill Bryson's _The Life and Times of the Thunderbolt Kid, _Shakeel was flipping through the sports section of 'The Sunday Times', Callum was playing Tetris on his iPod, Connor was marking a few essays, James was reading a magazine and Bruce was texting.

They all heard her heels.

Gwyneth was coming.

They were all staring at her when she walked in. Her confidence was back, no doubt about it. Her long hair was swept up into a business-like bun, and she was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans with her white CHERUB t-shirt. A small black handbag was hung over her shoulder, and she was clutching a large cardboard box in her hands. Instead of the robust boots everyone else always wore, she was wearing four-inch stilettos.

"Can someone show me where my rooms are?" She asked, glancing down into her box.

No one answered her. She was met with angry, hate-filled looks from everyone.

"O…kay…" she said slowly, frowning, "I'll just go ask Niamh."

She went out and closed the door. Gabrielle's book, which had been flying towards Gwyneth's head, thumped against the wood and fell to the floor.

"What a bitch," Gabrielle fumed, standing up and walking over to collect her book.

"She just waltzed in here and expected to be treated with kindness," Connor shook his head angrily.

"I hate her," Bruce said, without looking up from his phone.

James thought of Kerry. Gwyneth was her friend. Well, she had been. He had no idea if they still were or not.

This was a complicated situation.

_____________________

Kerry was so tired, she was practically falling asleep.

She was driving through town to pick up Ada from school. Afterwards, she was going to take her to the cinema to see Shrek 9.

Her iPod chromatic was plugged into the VW's updated sound system, and was playing Death Cab for Cutie's _I will follow you into the dark_.

The song made Kerry think of James.

She was smiling like an idiot when, out of nowhere, the truck appeared.

It was barrelling along the road at an insane speed. It was on the wrong side of the road, and was coming straight towards her.

Kerry let out a tiny scream and was about to swerve off the road when she noticed all the people on the pavement. She'd kill at least one of them if she went off the road.

But she herself would almost certainly be killed if she stayed on the road.

Basic physics dictate that the force of a collision is increased if the two objects involved in the collision are travelling at a greater speed. Kerry slowed down and waited for the truck to hit her.

_________________________

James was running down the hospital corridor. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. His vision was clouded with red and he could barely see.

Intensive care. That's where the nurse had said she'd be.

James opened the door.

He shouldered past a middle-aged guy out of the way and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"I'm here to see Kerry Chang," he gasped.

"Who are you?" the nurse asked, frowning.

"I'm her…" James paused, unsure, "friend."

"Do you know where we can find a close family member?" the nurse asked gently.

"She doesn't have any family," James said, "just her adopted daughter Ada. She's five and – wait, is Ada ok?"

"She's being taken care of," the nurse looked at a clipboard, "by Kerry's neighbour."

"How is Kerry?" James asked desperately.

"I'll get her doctor in here. He'll talk with you," the nurse said, smiling sympathetically, "please take a seat."

James was shaking as he sat down on a plastic chair in the waiting area. All this was too familiar. He kept remembering the night his mother died.

It felt to James like he'd been waiting for hours when the doctor finally appeared. He was an old-ish man with a kind face and a grey moustache.

He looked grim.

"Are you the friend of Kerry Chang?" He asked gravely.

James stood up.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"We have much to discuss," the doctor said sadly, "come into my office."

**Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing what you think!**

**Anyway, please keep the reviews coming and the next chapter will be up soon. **


	9. Chapter eight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CHERUB**

**Author's note: I know it will seem like a bit of a jump from the end of the last chapter to this one, but trust me, you're not missing anything. You would be bored out of your wits by the seventeenth word. **

**Chapter eight **

James took a month off work to mourn Kerry.

When the month was over, his first order of business was getting Ada into CHERUB. It wasn't easy convincing Lauren, but she had finally, and reluctantly, agreed, mostly because Ada was intelligent and already fluent in two languages.

And that was how he came to be helping Ada unpack.

He lifted a few t-shirts out of the nearest cardboard box and started hanging them up inside the small wardrobe.

"CHERUB is much nicer than that childrens' home," Ada was saying absently as she slotted Nintendo DS game boxes into their places on a shelf.

James had explained CHERUB to her a few nights previously. Ada had taken a liking to him immediately, and she almost thought of him as her uncle.

"Yeah, I thought that too when I first came here," James told her, closing the wardrobe, "but when you get your grey shirt you won't have to share a room anymore. Which reminds me, who is your roommate?"

"I don't have one yet." Ada pulled out a long white objects from the bottom of the cardboard box she was unpacking.

"What's that?" James asked.

"I don't know," she shrugged, handing it to him. James took the object and looked at it for a long moment, even though he already knew what it was. He traced the silver lettering on it sadly.

"Do you know what it is?" Ada asked, unpacking more games.

"Yes," James said hoarsely, "it's a bracelet I bought for your mum not long before she..."

"She died," Ada said tonelessly.

James just blinked at her. She was a remarkable five year old.

He opened the box and took out the silver Thomas Sabo bracelet. He looked at the tiny VW camper van for a moment, fighting back tears.

"I think you should have this Ada," he said finally, holding it out to her, "it was special to your mum. She'd want you to have it."

"Ok," Ada said, holding out her wrist. James fastened the bracelet for her. It was much too big, but not so big that it slid off her hand. It did look bare though. James would have to buy her some more charms.

"Your mum was a great person, Ada," James said sadly, "and I have to get back to work."

______________________

Gwyneth found James in his classroom. She'd thought he would be there, he usually was these days. These days being the weeks since Kerry's death

Gwyneth had been good friends with Kerry. Her death had been a horrible blow. She knew James understood how she felt, and she'd been wanting to talk to him for a while but, just like everyone else, he hated her.

"James?" she asked haltingly, stepping into the classroom.

"Oh, hi Gwen," he said, looking up only briefly, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to-," now that she was here, Gwen didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to stop tears from escaping. A moment later, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Gwen."

She looked up into his eyes. He was so kind, and so smart. She could see why Kerry talked about him so much.

"I never meant to hurt anyone you know," she said quietly.

"What d'you mean?" James asked.

"When I blackmailed Lauren. It was a stupid idea and I never thought of the consequences...but by the time I realised it was too late and I couldn't just back down and..." she was crying in ernest now, "and Kerry thought it was all her fault and I never got a chance to apologize to her before she," Gwen took a deep breath, "died."

James looked at the distraught woman. She had been a much hated person among his colleagues for blackmailing Lauren, but behind her confident, cool exterior was a sad little girl on the verge of a breakdown.

He hugged her, and to his surprise, she hugged him back.

**Ok, I know that was short, but I got a lot of 'please update soon'.**

**This story will finish soon, but I'm going to do a sequel about Ada's time at CHERUB. Maybe there will be a third part too, who knows? I'm just kind of seeing where the story takes me just now.**

**As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and keep the reviews coming! **


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own CHERUB**

**Yes, I'm sorry, this is the last chapter. But a new series following Ada's time at CHERUB is on the horizon. **

**Epilogue **

James still thought of Kerry sometimes.

He and Gwen had a framed photo of her on the wall. In fact, they had several.

They shared an apartment in the staff quarters now, and had gotten engaged in February.

Lauren was sitting in one of the comfortable armchairs. James set a steaming mug of tea down on the table in front of her and took a seat opposite.

"So, Ada's going into basic training next week," Lauren said, "you nervous?"

"Not really," James shrugged, "basic training is a necessary evil. Want to see the present I got her for when she passes?"

"She might not pass," Lauren reminded him, "she might get injured."

But James wasn't listening to her. He was sifting through the junk in his drawer.

"Here it is!" He drew out a small, white box and handed it to Lauren.

"Another charm for her bracelet?" She raised an eyebrow. James nodded happily.

Lauren opened the box.

A tiny, orange VW camper van charm was nestled in the silk.

**Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love hearing what you think!**

**I hope you all enjoyed "Happily Ever After". **


End file.
